The present invention relates generally to merchandising products, particulary to displaying products that are normally sold in pairs such as footwear, and specifically for displaying a plurality of one half pairs of products and for storing the mates of the plurality of one half pairs of products in a contained unit.
With the advent of self-service type, discount stores, a need has arisen for displaying merchandise which allows the consumer to easily find and select the desired merchandise without supervision of store clerks while substantially preventing theft of the merchandise as the result of lack of store supervision. Likewise, in self-service as well as semi-self service and full-service stores, a need has arisen for displaying merchandise which increases the productivity of store personnel. Furthermore, such display units should maximize the amount of merchandise on display while minimizing the retail space requirements.